


诊断

by black_f73



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	诊断

俘获男人的心，先俘获他们的胃，这几乎是一条全世界都公认的真理。  
在Gregory House医生删除那条公寓中介的电话留言时，这句话就这么一瞬间的突然冒了出来，然后他用他那媲美X光的蓝眼睛扫视了一眼厨房的冰箱，又扫视了一眼沙发上正打着小呼的James Wilson医生，眼光回到电话机上的时候他觉得如果这句话说得没有错的话自己的行为至少说明了两件事。  
他吃了太多的罐头。  
他爱上了Wilson医生。  
这倒是可以解释很多症状，这么多年他只和他混在一起，他对他的婚姻冷嘲热讽，它对他的外遇和调情反应比Wilson太太还大。  
但是伟大的爱情并不是这些症状的唯一解释，Wilson是他最好的朋友，只有他会和自己继续那些包括大拇指夹硬币往对方手里丢的所有游戏，这么多年他只和他混在一起的原因也许只是因为他们在一起工作彼此是朋友而且Wilson还没跟他翻脸，至于他的婚姻，哈，只有从来没认识过的哑巴和失语症患者才不会冷嘲热讽，而那些对外遇和调情的态度，也许只是因为Gregory House医生是个正直而富有道德感的人。  
算了，忘了最后一项。  
或许他应该确定一下这件事。

直面病人从来不是House医生的专长，确切点，爱好，但是这次他可不能随意的拨弄他的小鸭子们去东跑西颠，他得自己亲自去追查Wilson医生，不过值得庆幸的是他上班的地方他每天也不得不去，当然休假除外，而他目前居住的地方，这个更好，没有谁比House医生自己更了解的了。  
早上的时间，通常是从被那些嘈杂的，当当作响的，为了塑造仪表而发出的噪音吵醒开始的，Wilson搬来的第一天，House觉得自己几乎可以因为这一个原因就把这么多年的唯一友情一脚踢出自己的公寓，毫不含糊，事实上，他也真的这么做了，这就是为什么会有那条房屋中介电话留言的原因，然后他不得不把它删除。  
House必须承认在这件事上他们都受到了不小的伤害，Wilson的反应就像是一次离婚预演，至于他自己，至少比平时还要多吃了两粒Vicodin。  
但是从另一个角度来看，他不得不说，Wilson的确是个英俊的男人，他的外表无可挑剔，整齐，专业，风度翩翩，富有魅力，真不幸，这得到了公认，于是整个医院从里到外都在助长他的风流帐。  
好吧，他注意到了Wilson的外表，而且他很喜欢，这是个好现象，他只是忍不住想要多说两句。  
嗯？忍不住想要多说两句？

早餐是让人愉快的，House医生再也不需要撕掉那些“这是James Wilson的私人财产，乱动的人打PP”之类的便条贴。  
事情是这样的，自从House医生用他特有的方式表达了他对Wilson医生烹饪技巧的赞美后，虽然那些贴着的便条贴还在，但是饭盒的腰围足足涨了一倍，Wilson总是能听得懂他的那些赞美，然后他就可以给Wilson留下点小黄瓜什么的，毕竟他吃不完那么多。再然后，在某个下雨的脆弱时间，vicodin管不住House的腿，Wilson用了三个澳大利亚花生煎饼逼他“坦率的”承认，他需要分享，然后他们开始在餐桌上吃早餐。  
他还刷了盘子。澳大利亚花生煎饼真是个奇迹。  
更别说那些小牛排，烤肉，一点点这个一点点那个…哦，他一定要找个机会去见见那位即将成为前Wilson太太的女人，她到底是怎么离开这些东西的。  
House医生觉得自己现在是越陷越深了，刷盘子，上帝啊，如果被Cuddy知道了，没准他还得爱上门诊。  
真糟糕，诊断结束，他现在就得承认无论他有没有爱上Wilson医生，至少已经是离不开了。

接下来的时间对House医生来说是最糟糕的，因为他们得去上班，Princeton-Plainsboro医院的玻璃大门里，如果Cuddy没有拿着一些奇怪的病例在他后面追着跑，那她一定是拿着几个小时的门诊在他后面追着跑，邪恶的女巫，张牙舞爪的追赶一个瘸子，还总穿着低胸的套裙。  
给一个因为吃的太多，“胃部一直胀痛，并有些想吐”的胖子一张消化药处方，再从胃炎一直吓唬到胃癌，然后把他晾在检查室里，医嘱好好消化，就连Cuddy也无可指责。  
House医生出了1号检查室拐了个小弯就钻进3号检查室，Wilson医生一个星期总有那么几个小时的门诊时间，事实上，这是医生工作的一部分，只有House医生会弄出那么大动静来，逼着Cuddy将他的门诊时间当作奖惩用的糖果和大棒，讨价还价时闪闪发光的筹码。  
不像House医生，Wilson医生倒是很喜欢这些大部分都简单可医的疾病，开张处方过几天就没事的小病毒，而且他也不介意那些毫无根据的喋喋不休，Wilson是肿瘤科的，能成为他的专科病人，结局通常都很安静。  
当然，还因为Wilson医生总是风度翩翩，不像隔壁那个心胸狭窄的坏家伙。  
所以House偶尔会考虑，既然Wilson那么喜欢门诊时间，为什么不干脆让他换上Dr. House的名牌，替他几个小时，反正他们一样的帅，那些生病了的上帝们又不吃亏。  
Wilson这次的病人是一个长金发的大美人，House进门的时候，正脱下她轻衣薄纱，胸部有些疼痛，翻了两页Google就以为自己是乳腺癌，迫不及待的抓着Wilson医生的手让他检查病处，至于Wilson医生，对病人看起来好像是急切的热情有些闪躲不及，至少看起来在闪躲，结局是不及，House医生的出现正好缓解了这令人尴尬的一刻，他接到一个帮帮忙的眼神，就不假思索的用手杖敲在了Wilson医生的脚踝上，后者痛的弯下腰去，House医生充满同情的看了看他，表示他也没办法，他已经吃够了打伤病人的苦头，不管是不是故意的，然而上回也是这么敲了Wilson医生，却到现在还一直没事。  
然后作为一个前来会诊的医生，House很尽职的做出了诊断并且给出私人建议，丰胸丰过了也是个危险活。  
哦，等等，这算不算是在嫉妒。

House医生的午休一般开始于那枚名为“Wilson开始吃午饭了，他在这里”的灯泡亮起，这才是正式的午休，在此之前就算在打Game boy也属于工作时间，他对在Wilson付款后从他的盘子里拿出点什么或者付款前让他再负担点什么的游戏乐此不疲，几乎可以超越从被ER排除了所有常见原因但什么症状都有的病人身上寻找病因的乐趣了。  
那个时候Wilson医生总是会露出一幅受惊又困惑的表情，这个表情很容易让House医生有满足感，House医生一直在Princeton-Plainsboro医院众人心中保持着神神叨叨不可捉摸的神秘感，喜欢惊吓众人，虽然Wilson因为了解他不吃他那一套，不过他可不能把自己最好的朋友落下。  
但是灯泡总有不亮的时候，然后House医生就会拎着他的瘸腿驾轻就熟的翻过办公室的后窗台，从来没抱怨过，他和Wilson办公室中间的花盆里总是堆着一小摞的石子，是他没事攒下的，土壤里的那些根本不够用，就好像关于食物的道理一样，任何时期都得学会囤积。  
他用小石子砸Wilson的玻璃门，Wilson坐在办公桌前，对面是他的病人，一个憔悴的女人，House医生看不见她的脸，只是从凌乱披散的棕色头发和弓着的单薄的背断定，那是个女人，至于憔悴，得了癌症的人哪个不憔悴。  
Wilson医生歉意的停下来，打开玻璃门，照例还得进行一番诸如，等个几分钟她会死吗，会或者不会，之类的对话，然后Wilson就会抿一下他淡色的嘴唇，她非常虚弱，她很孤独，她没有人照顾，她疼痛，House知道这一套，每次他那只叫做Cameron的小鸭子一抿她慈悲的小嘴唇，不管病人还剩三小时还是三分钟，他们都得停止那些无关紧要的鉴别诊断然后关怀一下3P，SM，爸爸女儿之类的伦理道德问题。  
但是House认出了那个回过头的女人，他曾在Wilson的私人小相册里看到过，他高中时期的小女朋友，狠狠的伤了年轻的James Wilson医生的心，Wilson第一次提起她的时候House那个被迫参与的光明节之夜突然就变成了沙发上的离婚前夜。  
然后Wilson医生把一小包椒盐饼干和House医生的刻薄话关在了玻璃门外面，还拉下了百叶窗。  
House咽下一粒Vicodin，然后抱着椒盐饼干费劲的爬回自己那边。  
那个诊断的游戏，突然丧失了趣味性。

下午的门诊是灾难性的，Cuddy就差主动拿吗啡扎House了，但是House医生本人依然觉得，他折磨病人得到的那一点点小愉悦完全抵消不了他们为他带来的痛苦，更不用说除此之外他还得应付他的腿，还有别的什么突然冒出来的这个那个。  
他恨门诊。  
拯救世人的肿瘤科主任Wilson医生要搬去和Mary Sue小姐一起住了，哦，就是那位小女朋友，大概两个星期，最多三个，她不能活更久了，那对其他患者不公平。  
House医生很赞成这个决定，不管诚不诚心，事实上，这几乎一半算是他提出来的，这样他就可以回到那些安静的早晨，可以结束那些受够了的分享，还可以不刷盘子，Wilson医生则表示他会在这两三个星期之内找到新的公寓，之后就可以直接搬进去，然后他们有始有终的把Wilson第一天搬进来时那场离婚预演又排练了一番，正式结束了他们的男生宿舍。  
House的晚餐大约是外卖，事实上他并不是很想得起来自己吃的什么，他只记得自己差点又把盘子习惯性的藏进烤箱，最后挫败的堆进水池，接下来他享受了很长时间肆无忌惮的钢琴弹奏，不会有人突然打断，哦，你还记得前年万圣节你弹的那首什么Lover什么My Pain的歌吗…就是这样唱的…对，就是这个…  
然后House窝在沙发上看电视重播的改装汽车赛，Vicodin又一次的不管用了，右半个House因疼痛而意识不清，他说你虚弱，孤独，没有人照顾，以及，疼痛。  
他真恨自己开的那个是不是爱上Wilson了的玩笑，他开了这个玩笑，然后在接下来的举动中一遍遍暗示自己，大脑接受了他的暗示。  
现在他停不下来去想他了。

Wilson搬走后的第一个早晨，十分安静，House醒过来的时候都不记得自己是怎么上床睡的觉，浴室里是隔夜的味道，Wilson总是在他之前使用浴室，等House用的时候，里面充满了洗发水，沐浴液，这个剂那个膏的味道，湿嗒嗒的香气，而现在连一片水渍都没有。  
House吃了一片Vicodin后坐在厨房的餐桌旁，发了一会呆，他拉开冰箱想找找他的花生酱和罐头汤，却发现里面放着一盒澳大利亚花生煎饼。  
大概是Wilson走前留下来的，他昨天没开冰箱，House把煎饼拿出来，就是从澳大利亚花生煎饼开始这一切的，这是男生宿舍时期他偷Wilson的第一份食物，他把饭盒翻过来，看见背面贴着一张黄色的便条贴，  
这是James Wilson的私人财产。  
House医生看了一会那张自粘性的便条贴，然后把它从饭盒底撕下来贴在自己的脑门上，开始慢慢享受只应天上有的此物，澳大利亚花生煎饼。  
他突然想起来，Wilson之所以从来没有跟他彻底翻过脸是因为自己最后总会道歉，尽管从来都不像是在道歉，他会说上一大堆吗啡都止不了痛的刻薄话，但是Wilson总是能听懂，然后原谅他。  
他只跟Wilson道过歉。

House医生比平时早了一小时坐在办公桌后面，没有开灯，光线有点暗，他玩着手里的球，然后和其他两个小玩意一起，像杂技演员那样在空中抛着。  
然后Wilson医生就走进自己的办公室，他愣了一会，脸上露出受惊而困惑的表情。  
“你忘了锁那扇门。”House医生停下空中翻飞的小东西，一个一个接住，然后用手杖指了指斜对着办公桌的那扇玻璃门。  
“下次我会注意的。”Wilson医生走进去，把手上拎着的东西放下，看House医生丝毫没有起身的意思，“那么，你有什么事。”  
“呣…”House皱着眉，微微偏了头，在空气中闻了闻，“你没有带你的三明治，你通常会在头天晚上准备好要带的东西，为什么，忙着高中同学会，还是处理一些关于‘小Wilson’的事务？”  
“我帮她收拾了些东西，”Wilson皱着眉，不得已在对面的会客椅子上坐下，“我昨天说的很清楚了，我不会再和你讨论这个问题了。”  
“如果你对她旧情难舍，你就是个白痴，如果你只是同情她，你就是个自以为是的白痴。除非她留遗产给你。她留了吗？”  
“如果你只是来说这些的，那现在离开我的办公室。Cuddy在找你。”  
“我是来送你的饭盒的，”House低下头，他拿出那个透明的圆型饭盒，“你把它忘在我的冰箱里了。”  
“我是不是还忘了点别的什么，”Wilson接过那个饭盒，打开看了一眼里面残留的煎饼屑，“我刚刚说了Cuddy在找你了吗。”  
“只是几个小小的投诉，不用我在他们也会处理的很成熟的。”  
“你到底怎么了。”Wilson盯着House，“你的样子看起来就像Vicodin不管用的时候在算计吗啡。”  
“它们的确是不管用了。”House回看着他，“它们经常不管用。”  
“我可以给你做个MRI，除此之外你知道…”  
“我爱上你了。”House打断他，然后Wilson的手指就停在半空中，他张着嘴巴指着House，像被按了暂停键。  
“真是太糟糕了，不是吗，”House有点不耐烦的从椅子上站起来，撑着手杖开始来回的走，就差拿马克笔在白板上列写症状表了，“然后你会说你很惊讶，但是这并不影响我们的友情，你会像个绅士的混蛋一样专业的拒绝我，我们表面上继续维持还是朋友的狗屁谎言，心里就等着什么时候慢慢疏远，或者我也可以选择不这么直截了当的说出来，然后在接下来的日子里偷偷摸摸在你身边打转，对你所有的调情约会吃饭上床极尽刻薄，等你再次结婚的时候还当你的伴郎，站在神坛右边巴望着这段婚姻早点结束。哦，上帝啊，除了教堂那部分，这几乎就是我过去的四年。”  
“呃…”Wilson医生还没有从惊讶中回过神来，他想了一会才把张着的嘴合上，清了清嗓子，“你是认真的吗？”  
“我是开玩笑的，”House愤怒的停下来，“我只是想把你骗进教堂，然后和你生个孩子。”  
“可这是为什么。”Wilson医生困惑的皱起他的眉毛，抬眼看着House医生，“我是说，什么让你这么突然…”  
“澳大利亚花生煎饼！”House重重的打断他，然后他把眼光移向别处，停了一会，有些沮丧的向办公室的门走去，“一个愚蠢至极的玩笑，我被自己暗示了，男人就像被饲养的狗一样。忘了我说的一切，我要去找个心理医生，或者自己学学做饭。”  
“House，”Wilson医生在后面叫住他，House扭过头，看见Wilson靠在桌子上，抬了抬手做了个无奈的姿势，“除了专业的拒绝你和毫不知情，我就不能再有点别的选择吗。”  
这回轮到House露出受惊又困惑的表情了，他保持着拉门的姿势扭着头看着Wilson。  
“所以，”Wilson吸了口气，用总结性的口吻说，“澳大利亚花生煎饼，看来俘获男人的心，先俘获他们的胃，这条真的有用。”


End file.
